


You're the best

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is understanding, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta is tired, True Love, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta is tired so Taeyong decides to take care of him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You're the best

"Yukkuri ..." Taeyong whispered in a throaty voice, embracing his husband around the waist while he was busy preparing dinner.

"Not now Taeyong, I'm busy." The younger answered, leaving the man to rinse his hands in the sink.

"Yuta ..." The Japanese felt Taeyong's body pressing lightly on his back.

The man loved his husband, but a hard day at the university made the only thing he dreamed of was a warm bed in their shared bedroom. He wanted to finish reheating the food and eat it in a peaceful atmosphere with his beloved, but it seemed that Taeyong had other plans for their evening together.

Nakamoto rolled his eyes, on the one hand, he loved how Lee always wanted him, and if he could, they probably wouldn't leave the bedroom. On the other hand, sometimes he wanted to take him to the doctor and make sure he wasn't a sex addict.

While Lee was giving passionate kisses to his husband's neck, Yuta didn' not react, still stirring the food in the pan. However, when the older man began to wander his hands, reaching lower and lower, almost squeezing his fluffy tail, the younger turned off the gas stove and turned toward him, encountering Taeyong's glittering with lust eyes and his warm, wide smile.

"I love you, but I'm really tired." Yuta replied, touching his husband's cheek and placed a short kiss on his lips. Immediately afterward he passed him and left him with an unhappy face in the kitchen.

Nakamoto ate in silence, not paying attention to Taeyong, who was still sulking with his back turned to him. Although Yuta was a hybrid, sometimes he had the impression that Lee was acting like one and would fit the role more.

"Stop sulking, Yong, the only thing I dream about is sleep, so forgive me, but I won't fulfill your whims today."

When the Japanese heard no response again, he only sighed deeply and stood up to wash the dirty plate. As he put the cleaned dish down on the drainboard, once again around his waist a pair of familiar hands were found. Taeyong leaned his chin on the smaller man's shoulder and rubbed his nose against Yuta's neck, making him slightly shiver.

"Are you all right? Nobody has hurt you, right?" The Korean asked, and in his tone, one could feel concern and worry.

"No, we just had a lot of work today and every possible muscle in my body hurts." Nakamoto sighed deeply, wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth.

"Then a hot bath should help, how about it?" Asked the elder, massaging his tense shoulders.

Yuta adored his husband just for such little things. Taeyong was stubborn when he wanted something, but not enough to force his Hybrid to something that he wouldn't want. As much as he liked to coax him, he was able to stop when the younger asked for it. Yuta was grateful because he knew that many people of his race weren't as lucky as he was in finding an understanding and loving partner.

Taeyong hearing the consent of his beloved, went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with hot water, adding to it all the scented oils and bath salt he had. His husband needed relaxation, so Lee decided that he would do anything to provide him.

After a while, Yuta was at his side and they both immersed themselves in the foam-filled tub. During the bath, Hybrid told his beloved about his hard day, and he listened to him carefully, meanwhile massaging his sore members and washing his hair. Not forgetting the tail, Lee began scrubbing the sensitive fur, causing Yuta to make a quiet mew.

Success! The Korean thought, because Yuta's purring meant that the younger completely relaxed. After rinsing the bodies from foam, the two lovers left the bathtub and, after wiping themselves with towels, changed into pajamas. Nakamoto demanded that his husband give him his shirt so that he could sleep in it today. The smell of Taeyong could arouse in his body unrestrained lust, but also immediately soothe his nerves and de-stress him.

The couple left the bathroom right after brushing their teeth and after a while, they were laying nestled in each other embrace in their bed. Yuta was almost falling asleep when he remembered the reason for them being here so early.

"Hey, Yongie, do you still want ... you know what I mean ..." He said, stammering because for some reason he felt intimidated.

"Nah, bathing with you was enough for me to enjoy." Taeyong whispered in his hair, half-conscious.

"Thank you." The younger whispered in Japanese. "You're the best." He kissed the elder on the lips, then hiding his head under his chin, sailed into the land of dreams.


End file.
